


I don't fucking care

by Ladyspirkis4life97



Category: South Park
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 13:46:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17448140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladyspirkis4life97/pseuds/Ladyspirkis4life97
Summary: Cartman and Kyle had been together for four years, eventually moving in together and falling into a pattern. It's not the best for Cartman but he'll manage, he doesn't fucking care after all.





	I don't fucking care

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm dipping my toe into this fandom. I know it's short but I hope that it makes a big enough punch in a few words as a longer version would. I don't really know what age I want to place them at but I hope it's obvious that with them living together with jobs it's definitely not their elementary selves or high school selves. I won't justify why I ship these two, it's been rehashed so many times it isn't funny. Both are just awful to each other whether we acknowledge it or not, that being said with growth and therapy I do believe they could have a functional relationship and while this fiction doesn't show that, that is my belief. That being said this is based off of IDFC by Blackbear I do not own the song nor do I own South Park.

Cartman tossed and turned in his and Kyles bed, trying to figure out where Kyle was. He knows that Cartman felt better when he was next to him. He rolled over and hugged Kyle’s pillow and thought “oh who cares I don’t care at all.” As he thought he heard a crash and Kyle yelling at the door. Cartment rolled his eyes and thought “yeah it’s the doors fault you ran into it while drunk.” He got up and checked the time, the clock read 2 am, the asshole was going to have to call out again for someone who didn’t want to use his money from being a singer he sure ate it up. Cartman walked down the stairs, wincing as he heard what he knew was a photo of them falling down and blankly stared at Kyle. Kyle had finally found the couch and was draped across it and was mumbling incoherently while Cartman gently picked up the picture, with a perfect split right in between them. He thought “wow what a sign, to bad I can’t he would be hopeless without me.” Cartman took Kyles shoes off and placed them by the door and then carried him upstairs, he wasn’t at all heavy but the faint smell of a strange man's cologne made the struggle upstairs even worse. 

He placed him in the tub and turned the cold water in, coldly looking down as Kyle jolted awake and said: “what the hell!” He blearly looked around and winced as he looked up and saw his roommate/boyfriend. He tried to come up with an excuse but stopped as Cartman put a hand up and started taking his suit jacket off as well as the rest of his clothes, then he himself got undressed and got behind him and sat down, reaching over to turn the showerhead off and instead set the temperature for a warm bath and let it fill up. They sat there watching as the water filled up and Kyle was slumped over, still drunk but sobering up. They both could smell what was obviously neither of their’s colognes and Kyle wondered why Cartman never said anything. Once the water was high enough Cartman calmly turned the water off and started rubbing Kyle with soap, his soap to be exact, that smelled of strawberries and would definitely wash away the musk of the other male. As they sat there washing themselves and each other Cartman said: “you like me right?” 

Kyle whirled around with a panicked look in his eyes and said: “Cartman I fucking love you alright?” Cartman smiled, pushing back the tears which Kyle could tell but pretended like he didn’t and said: “I don’t really care where you go, just be safe alright?” Kyle looked taken aback, this definitely wasn’t the boyfriend he was used to, Cartman and he never stopped the fighting, it just turned into really hot sex afterward which was new. They had this understanding that they did love each other, no matter what happened they would always come back to each other it was odd that Cartman was vocalizing this, it worried him. Kyle just nodded weakly and let Cartman dry them off, they fell into bed and Kyle gave Cartman a kiss on his nose. “I will be better to you I promise, work was just difficult is all.” It was slurred and Cartman barely understood but he repeated the script “it’s perfectly fine I get it, you’ll make it up to me I’m sure.” Kyle nodded and fell asleep snuggled into Cartman’s side leaving Cartman to be up thinking about how he was such a fool for thinking Kyle wasn’t too good for him. He shook his head, tomorrow would be better, he had hella feelings for this guy and he wasn’t going to let this keep him from him, he didn’t fucking care after all. He rolled over and went to sleep ignoring the tears in his eyes.


End file.
